Pra que serve a última carta Sakura?
by Amanda Catarina
Summary: Alguns meses se passaram desde que Syaoran voltou para Hong Kong e Sakura tem sentido sua falta, ainda mais depois de ter confessado seus sentimentos por ele. Mas numa noite especial, ela descobrirá como lidar com isso. Capítulo Único


**Pra que serve a última carta Sakura?**

Por Amanda Catarina

Cidade de Tomoeda, começo da Primavera.

"Faz três meses que o Syaoran voltou para Hong Kong. Sinto muita saudade dele. Felizmente tenho minhas amigas, Rika, Chiharo, Naoko, e é claro a Tomoyo. Elas estão sempre buscando me animar. Mas é tão difícil... meu querido Syaoran... o que estará fazendo agora?"

– Hoje Sakura está com aquela expressão triste.

– É por causa da primavera, Rika. Foi na primavera que Sakura conheceu aquela pessoa tão especial pra ela.

– Ah, então é isso. Você sempre é muito atenciosa em relação a Sakura, Tomoyo.

– Hey, meninas por que estão paradas aí? Vamos lanchar!

– Já estamos indo, Sakura.

"Percebi que elas falavam de mim. Estão preocupadas comigo. Como são amáveis, tenho sorte de conhecê-las. Eu queria ficar bem e não demonstrar tristeza. Sei que eu e Syaoran iremos nos reencontrar um dia. Só que é tão difícil esperar."

ooo ooo ooo ooo

"Ando triste, tento disfarçar, mas todos percebem. As meninas, meu irmão, o Yukito, meu pai e até o Kero. Eu queria tanto que Syaoran estivesse aqui, tanto... mas preciso evitar esses pensamentos, senão as cartas Sakura podem ficar influenciadas e causar problemas. Tenho que recobrar o ânimo."

"Mais um mês se passou, da última vez que ele me escreveu, disse que estaria muito ocupado com uma pesquisa em outra cidade, e que por causa disso talvez demorasse a me responder. Ah, meu querido Syaoran, quem me dera vê-lo... nem que fosse só um instante."

– Espera, e se eu...

"Quando dei por mim, já estava com o báculo e uma carta na mão."

– Sakura! Mas como você foi me fazer uma coisa dessas?! Usar as cartas Sakura pra isso!

– Kero...?

– Sakura, eu sei que está triste por causa do moleque, mas como o próprio nome da carta diz, isso é só uma ilusão. Será que seu amor por ele é tão fraco assim?

"Fraco? Fraco?! Como Kero pode dizer isso?! É por meu amor por Syaoran ser tão grande que estou sofrendo!"

– Muito bem, então talvez eu deva usar a carta do Retorno!

– O quê!? Você perdeu o juízo?! É preciso muita energia pra usar essa carta. Pare com isso! Você vai ter mais que um desmaio dessa vez. Eu vou chamar seu irmão!

– Não vai!!

– Eu... não consigo me mover! Você me paralisou! Sakura, está fora de si!

"Estou fora de mim? Sim... estou fora de mim... Como fui chegar nesse ponto?! Syaoran..."

– Sakura...

"Tudo ficou embaçado... estou chorando, é isso... O Kero está certo, sou uma fraca... mas sempre fui assim, se não fosse pelo Syaoran eu não teria reunido as cartas Clow, nem transformado elas em cartas Sakura. Não teria conseguido nada sem ele, que sempre me aconselhava, sempre me ouvia, sempre estava comigo."

– Não agüento mais! Syaoran...

– Você está se entregando, Sakura. O moleque ficaria triste se soubesse.

– Não entende, Kero? O que posso fazer sem ele? O que me resta sem ele?

ooo ooo ooo ooo

Hong Kong.

– Mãe, eu não sei o que está acontecendo, mas preciso ir pra Tomoeda ver Sakura. Agora."

– Entendo...

– A senhora tem alguma objeção?

– Não, nehuma. Você... pode ficar com isso, talvez o sirva.

– Mas o que é?

– Se desejar ir até ela, de todo o coração, poderá chegar lá num abrir e fechar de olhos com isso.

ooo ooo ooo ooo

Tomoeda.

– Você não prometeu ao moleque que estaria esperando por ele? Se ele voltasse agora e a visse assim, não iria reconhecê-la... já que a Sakura por quem ele se apaixonou era uma menina cheia de vida e muito alegre.

– Você não entende... não consigo mais sorrir, é difícil demais.

– Sakura, a tristeza cegou você. E está confundindo as coisas, só que eu...

"Hã? O que foi? Por que ele ficou quieto?"

– Kero? Cadê você?

– Estou aqui, mas vou ficar quieto no meu canto... e você reflita um pouco sozinha. Sei que mais cedo ou mais tarde, vai compreender que as coisas não são assim.

– Não há nada a compreender. Syaoran está longe demais e eu não posso fazer nada pra mudar isso. Por que não posso chorar? Por que não posso sofrer? Por que tenho que fingir que não dói, se está doendo?!

"Estou tão cansada."

– Sakura?

"Essa voz! Estou sonhando?! Ou ativei a carta ilusão de novo?"

– Fiquei preocupado, por isso eu vim.

"Não. É ele! É ele mesmo... Meu coração disparou com aquele seu olhar tão meigo. A mesma expressão que não sai da minha mente, nem dos meus sonhos. Mas agora é real, não é? Ele está mesmo aqui?!"

– Sya-Syaoran?

– Como é bom poder abraçá-la.

"Num instante, a gente estava se olhando e no outro, Syaoran me beijava. Minha alegria foi tanta que meu corpo até perdeu a sustentação, mas ele me segurou em seu braço."

– Sakura, abra os olhos... me diz o que aconteceu. Eu senti que tinha algo errado com você lá de Hong Kong.

– Lá de Hong Kong!? Mas como chegou aqui tão rápido?

– Graças a uma antiga magia que devia ser do mago Clow e que minha mãe me ensinou, mas a qualquer instante, isso vai perder o efeito.

– Não! Não posso deixá-lo ir. Não posso. Eu não quero! Não vivo sem você, Syaoran!

– Sakura querida, mas o que é isso que está me dizendo? Não me diga que seu amor por mim é desse tipo egoísta?

– Egoísta? Como... como assim egoísta?!

– É quando você tem um desejo, e se esse desejo não é realizado, você não consegue manter a alegria de viver. Entenda, querida... amar uma pessoa não pode se restringir a se viver em função dessa pessoa. O amor que tudo suporta e vai além da presença física, é um sentimento mais nobre. Às vezes, envolve sacrifício, renúncia, separação.

"Amor que tudo suporta... separação... Será que foi isso que o Kero tentou me dizer antes?"

– Você parece cansada.

– É porque eu usei as cartas Sakura, depois de muito tempo sem usá-las.

– Então, é melhor se deitar. Vem, eu ajudo você. Sabe, quando eu chegava aqui, essa carta veio até mim. Será que ela está querendo nos dizer alguma coisa?

– Hã? A Esperança?

"Essa carta... é a carta que eu criei no dia em que Syaoran voltou para Hong Kong, e a mesma na qual a carta que estava selada passou a morar."

– Esperança... Sakura, acho que estou entendendo. É natural que a gente sinta saudade um do outro, mas se tivermos esperança, ficaremos bem.

– Esperança?

– Ainda que estivéssemos em mundos diferentes, se você estiver contente, eu saberei, e ficarei também, mas se estiver triste, também me sentirei assim.

– Não quero que o Syaoran fique triste!

– Então, não perca o ânimo e mantenha a esperança de um dia estarmos juntos. E se voltar a ficar triste e quiser usar uma das cartas, use essa.

– Quer dizer que... essa carta pode por fim a tristeza?

– Não acho que ela tenha tanto poder assim.

"Ele riu de mim, mas não me importei."

– Ela deve agir na forma de encorajamento, confortando o coração. Certa vez, ouvi que a esperança nos torna pacientes, e a paciência, fortes.

– Acho que entendi...

– Sakura, venho te visitar no mês que vem.

– É sério?!

– É sim. Então, espere por mim.

– Esperarei!

– Mas espere com um sorriso.

– Claro! Syaoran, vou acabar dormindo... e quando eu acordar, você não estará mais aqui, não é?

– É, mas ficarei ao seu lado até o último instante. Descanse tranqüila.

"A última coisa que vi, foi o rosto de Syoaran se afastando depois que ele beijou minha testa, mas graças ao carinho dele, dormi bem e recobrei as forças. De manhã, me senti mais calma e compreendi melhor suas palavras. Abatida pela tristeza eu pensava só em mim mesma, mas agora passou."

ooo ooo ooo ooo

– Sakura você parece muito contente hoje.

– E estou mesmo, Tomoyo. De agora em diante, quero estar sempre contente para que o Syaoran também fique, até o dia em que a gente vai poder enfim estar junto.

– É sim, não perca a esperança!

– Não. Nunca mais.

**~ Fim ~**

_"(...) ora, a esperança que se vê não é esperança; pois o que alguém vê, como o espera?"_

_(A Bíblia, Romanos capítulo 8, verso 24)_


End file.
